History Repeats
by Unwary Hanyou
Summary: Rating may go up.Naraku is dead.The jewel is complete.Who would've thought the jewel would break AGAIN! Who's the lucky culprit this time.(I wanted to add humor genre in but I couldn't)RxR
1. You BAKA!

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha.....I wish I did though.......

A/N Here's my pathetic excuse for a story.But it's my FIRST pathetic story, so be nice, you can flame me in my second crappy story....if there is one.

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N Authors useless comments)

By the way, I think I might alternate between _italics _being thoughts and 'this being thoughts'

So here goes....

**History Repeats Chapter 1- YOU BAKA!!!**

Naraku is dead. The jewel is complete. Sango and Miroku STILL aren't together. Neither are InuYasha and Kagome(A/N Hurry up you idiots!!!). All is perfect, right? RIGHT?!?!

HENTAI!

SLAP!

OSUWARI!

SLAM!

"It was worth the pain....."

"WENCH!!"

"BAKA!"

"BITCH!"

"**SON **OF A BITCH!"

WHACK!

Ahh...love......

"AHHH SHADDUP!

And while this was going on, all of them have failed to notice a demon has stolen the jewel and run away with it already!

InuYasha seemed annoyed at this." And **WHY** didn't you tell us sooner!?!?

I would have but _someone_ told me to shut up!

Kagome, being the only logical one-

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

-shouted, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" With this, everyone grabbed their weapons and chased the demons, who was already miles away because of their dispute with the author(a.k.a. moi .)But, luckily for them, this demon happened to be FLUFFY!

"About time you showed up, little brother. I missed you."

"Sesshomaru!! You don't even want the jewel! So why steal it, you bastard!" Sesshomaru, being the King of Ice, the Heart of Steel, the guy who's got as many emotions as an ice cube, the guy who uses his face to do things other than to see, smell and talk about as much as a picture.....well, you get the point, simply replied,"Simple, to lure you away" about as emotionally as his arm that's still in InuTaisho's tomb, which means it's actually in InuYasha's eye. Then, ol' Sessh launched some kind of giant energy blast-like thingy at InuYasha.

"Feh.I'm sooooo scared! Take this! BAKURYUUHA!!!!", InuYasha yelled over-confidently, like usual, unleashing the Backlash Wave.

"InuYasha, DON'T!!!" was all that was heard from Kagome before the blast hit the demon lord. "Yeah, yeah, I know it won't kill him because off Tenseiga."

"No, you baka! Did you just get a little carried away that you forgot THAT HE HAD THE SHIK-"Kagome never finished. She was cut off by the sounds off something cracking. Everyone turned up to see(A/N except Sessh of course) the jewel split into many pieces again.

"INUYASHA!!!! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I know, short chapter, but cut me some slack. I am a little boy who thinks he can write.-.So, what did you think of my first chapter of my first story? Review please, andy ou will make a little boy very happy!Just press that button down there!


	2. Who are You?

A/N: No one revaeled, I'm so sad :( Well, at least I know this story sucks

Special Thanks To:

NO ONE BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWED

starts muchin on cookies

I con't twell ywou nuuf how heelmoliating fist ish.(translation: I can't tell you how humiliating this is)

Disclaimer: I AM ALMIGHTY BECAUSE I OWN INUYASHA!! lawyers take out guns ok, I'm weak, puny, and pathetic! Now leave me alone!Meanies!

I'm rambling again.Onto the story.

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N My useless commetary)

Hwistry Weepreats: Chatwar Twoo-

swallows Cookie Sorry

Japenese Terms That You Might Not Know ( No offence to the people who DO know)

Baka- Fool, idiot etc.

Osuwari- Sit!

Bouzu- Insulting slang for monk

**History Repeats: Chapter Two- Who are you ?**

_**Previously**_

_Kagome was cut off by something cracking._

_INUYASHA! OSUWARI!_

-

InuYasha was speechless. For once. Hey, there's a first thing for everything. But, thats speechless moment only lasted about 3 seconds before his prayer beads dragged him to the ground. Once he got up, he jumped up and grabbed as many jewel shards as he could. That came to a total of.....

....three

'Better than nothing,' InuYasha thought to himself as he landed. The second he landed, Miroku bonked him on the head.

"What was that for, bouzu?!?!"

"For being a moronic fool, of course"

"...."

#################################With Kagome###################

Kagome's head was spinning.She couldn't sleep. She had a thousand questions in her mind. BIG ones.What was going to happen now? Would she have to stay and look for them all over again?

" Isn't THAT a bit obvious?"

Would they still travel together?

"Of course"

There shouldn't be little voices in her head answering all of her questions, should there?

"Why not?"

Would gathering the shards be easier because Naraku was gone and they still had all their training and stuff?

"Don't be so sure..."

AND, if , IF, just if there was a little voice in her head-

" Stop denying it. And I'm not just a voice"

Then what are you? My gaurdian angel?

"I wish. I might get premoted to that if I do a good job though"

My gaurdian devil?

"You gotta be kiddin' me"

Kagome rolled her eyes in the dark, even though no one could see it.

"I'm your concience"

And if you do a good job, whatever your job is, who promotes you?

"You do, silly!"

Suurrreeee...now go away and let me sleep like I was.

"According to the author, you weren't asleep before I got here"

Prove it!

"Sure..."

An image pops up in Kagome's mind. It's a rectangular sign.It reads:

this is the beginning before I got here:

Kagome's head was spinning.She**_ couldn't sleep_**. She had a thousand questions in her mind. BIG ones.What was going to happen now? Would she have to stay and look for them all over again?

"See? I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so!"

Fine, miss smarty pants, you're right! Now lemme go to sleep!!!!!

"You win, for TONIGHT. Bye! Be back tomorrow!"

Do you have to?,was Kagome's last though before she drifted into a deep sleep.

She never heard a small sentence that followed.

"Yes, I do..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, another short chapter, but cut me some slack, I'm a crappy writer.

If you want to flame me or review a neutral review or give a compliment, please do.Just press that little button down there.


	3. The Amazing Singing Shippo!

on stage A/N I would just like to state that I have no fans and I am hated throughout all of Thank you.

But, I WILL take any requests from the audiance! smilesAny requests?

Any audiance?Oh well.

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!! lawyers bore hole with glares and stares .....movies and DVDs.

"speech"

'thoughts'

_italics means song lyrics_

(A/N my useless commentary)

_Jap. Terms_

Osuwari- Sit

Baka- Idiot, fool etc.

Bouzu- Insulting slang for "monk"

Hentai- Pervert

Youkai- Demon

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Kaze no Kizu- Wind Scar

Gaki- Brat

**History Repeats: Chapter 3- The Amazing Singing Shippo!**

_**Previously**_

_"You win, for TONIGHT. Bye! Be back tomorrow!"_

_Do you have to?,was Kagome's last thought before she drifted into a deep sleep._

_She never heard a small sentence that followed._

_"Yes, I do..."_

**munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch**

The next morning, when InuYasha woke up, he was immediately visited by his good friend, Mr. Dirt. Apparently, he was sat in his sleep in an attempt to wake him up. When that didn't work (A/N whoa...0o), they just left him asleep. What was InuYasha's reply, you ask? Well, it went something like this:

"Huh? What?!? Youkai!! Take this! Kaze no Kizu!!"

It turned out not to be a youkai, but the floor of Kaede's hut, which is now little more than a pile of rubble. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!"

A new voice was heard. InuYasha reconized it as Shippo's annoying little squel."Ouch..." There was a moment of silence. Then, Shippo started singing to the tune of " This Old Man" and/or "I Love You, You Love Me"

_This hanyou, he got sat, he got sat,sat,sat,sat,sat. Sat by Kagome cuz he broke Keade's house, so he kept on getting sat!_

_This hanyou, he got sat, so he got sat deep in the dirt! Because he almost killed the people in the village, so he kept on getting sat!_

Then, it was to the tune of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"

_I saw Kagome sitting the hanyou,_

_Outside of what's left of Kaede's hut!_

_What a laugh it had been!_

_I know because I saw this scene!_

Then he F.U.N. from Sponge Bob

_S. is for stupid, because that's what InuYasha's always like!_

_I. for idiotic, which is what InuYasha also is!_

_T. is for trouble because he is trouble! here when kagome sits him!_

InuYasha was still in his hole.'What did I do to deserve Shippo?!'

Soon, Shippo was up to the Goldfish commercial.(A/N I love that commercial!)

_It's the, made with no brain hanyou,_

_just the dumb and not smart hanyou!_

_He's the stupid dog that argues back_

_until Kagome tells him to sit!_

_See InuYasha get sat!_

_He must've insulted Kagome!_

_It's the dog that argues back hanyou!_

The tune changed to "Me Against The World" from Freaky Friday(the movie) thing.

_It's him, _

_against Kagome!_

_And kagome's winning!_

'That gaki's soooo gonna get it when I get outta this hole!'

He finally got outta his hole and started to kill Shippo.Guess what this started?

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"This went on for a while.

_He's a big, big boy who's getting big, big sits, because he tried to kill, me..._

Chapter ends here.Whaddaya think? I'm making these chapters as long as I can. But its so hard! I'm making this up as I type it and post it so cut me some slack! Even though no one's reading this and I'm talking to myself, but still, I can't update 3 times a week like I did this week! And look on the bright side! The shorter these chapters are, the more chapters there will be! And I'm not sure when I'm going to actually make them start looking for the shards. If this keeps up, probably never. Well, please review! I beg you!

Just take some time to leave a little flame! Or even a big flame that will burn me into little bits of ash! or (just wishful thinking here folks) leave a compliment?

Ja Ne!


End file.
